


make the world our own

by nolifeisenough



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: ??? - Freeform, M/M, No Prophecy AU, Quest fic, Slow Burn, if you like the gods you'll want to skip this one, ill write a better description when the fic is longer, lukercy - Freeform, nico will be important later you'll see, no camp halfblood au, they're still demigods though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 19:02:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13530618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nolifeisenough/pseuds/nolifeisenough
Summary: Percy's pretty new to this demigod thing, but something seems... off. Maybe Luke's got the right idea.





	make the world our own

Percy stepped off of his bus and into the snow. He had been anxious all throughout the ride. This past decade, Percy hadn’t been too fond of strangers. They usually tried to kill him. Though he really was a social guy, he began to dread interacting with people. So, when he heard scuffling and a yell from the taxi parked beside the sidewalk, Percy ducked his head and kept walking.

 

_ “Percy Jackson.” _

 

He grimaced. Last time he'd had to fight a monster, the police had been called, not to mention his injuries. Still, Percy turned around to inspect whatever abomination of nature had decided to ruin his good day. 

 

He'd seen these things before, but didn't know what they were called. This one, in particular, had blindly white teeth, a long flowy dress, and snake tails for legs. It was stepping, well,  _ slithering _ out of the cab, a smirk on its face.  _ “Ssseafood for sssupper? What a sssweet sssurprise!” _

 

Damn. Word was already getting out that he was Poseidon's son. That'd explain all the attacks recently. 

 

Percy grabbed Riptide. His father had given him the sword the same day that he'd been claimed. It had been their first and only interaction, but one Percy was grateful for, nonetheless. Still, it had lead to monster attacks becoming a daily occurrence. He raised his sword, but halted when someone else emerged from the vehicle. 

 

The stranger looked rough, to say the least. Percy briefly wondered if the monster had gone off on a civilian for the fun of it. As far as Percy knew, even if the Mist hid their true form from mortals, they could still hurt them. The man looked to be in his late teens or early twenties. His blond hair looked like it had been styled earlier today, but now it hung in his face as he panted. He wore a look of confusion, looking from the monster to Percy. 

 

“What the hell?” the guy muttered, more to himself than to Percy. Still, his gaze was unnerving. That was the least of Percy's problems, though.

 

Percy advanced on the snake-woman, his sword raised above his head, wobbling in the air. Admittedly, he had no idea what he was doing, but hey, he was still alive, so he had to be doing something right. Before he could swing Riptide once, though, the woman screamed. She vaporized on the spot, leaving Percy to stare at the blond man from the taxi. 

 

He shoved a dagger into his bag and wiped a bead of sweat from his forehead. Percy stared at him with his mouth agape. Before he could even think of what to say, the man spoke.

 

“You're a demigod.” He sounded just as shocked as Percy, really. 

 

Percy took a step back, nose wrinkled from the scent of sulfur in the air. “I… are you?” he questioned, still clutching Riptide by his side.

 

The young man looked around himself. The streets were filled with people, some staring at the two. They didn't look scared, more irritated and inconvenienced than anything. Still, he grimaced. “We should go somewhere else. My apartment's not far from here.”

 

Percy should have been home soon, but there was no question in his head that he'd go with him. “Okay…” 

 

There was always a chance this guy was another monster, but he didn't make Percy uneasy like monsters usually did before they revealed themselves. Was this safe? No, but Percy needed this. If there was even a sliver of a chance this guy was like him, he was going to take it.

 

The two walked briskly in silence. His apartment was, in fact, far from where they were. By the time they reached the building, Percy felt as if his feet were going to fall off. He was just grateful that the elevator worked. When they reached the studio apartment, Percy didn't bother to ask before falling onto the couch and digging a water bottle out of his bag.

 

“Who's your godly parent?” the blond asked the moment he shut the door.

 

Despite his nerves, it was an easy question to answer. “Poseidon.”

 

The man narrowed his eyes. “Bullshit.”

 

“Why is that so hard to believe?” Percy questioned. He'd (kind of) paid attention in history class. Poseidon had a ton of kids.

 

“With fighting like that? You're either really new to this game or lying about having such a powerful father. And even if you  _ were _ new to this, being Poseidon’s kid is sort of a death sentence. Especially if you can't use your sword.” The stranger smirked.

 

“Maybe I should be dead, but, I mean, here I am. I'm not lying. I saw that monster, you know I'm not lying about being-”

 

The guy sighed. “Okay! Okay.” He sat on his bed. “No wonder that dracaena stopped paying attention to me the second it saw you.”

 

“Who's your parent?” Percy asked. “You… are a demigod, right?”

 

“Hermes.” Percy took a mental note not to leave his stuff in plain sight around this guy. From what he’d read, Hermes’ kids were like Khajiit: cool people, if you don’t mind the drugs and thievery. “I'm Luke, by the way.” He stretched out his hand to shake. The small apartment allowed for Percy to shake it without leaving the couch.

 

“Percy. When did you get claimed?” Percy really didn't have the patience for niceties. He'd found someone like him, that was a big deal. 

 

“When I was eleven. So… ten years ago now, I guess.”

 

“Woah.” Percy said in a quiet voice.

 

“What about you?” Luke questioned. His gaze was softer, now. He had been just as shocked as Percy, but his nerves seemed to be calming.

 

“My eighteenth birthday. So um...” Percy paused, rubbing the back of his neck. “Four months ago. Didn't even know I was a demigod until my dad claimed me.”

 

“Holy shit.” Luke stared at him. “You went eighteen years without knowing? How did you deal with monsters?”

 

“I didn't. Thought they were hallucinations until one actually attacked me. Then I just ran. It's not like I had an efficient weapon at the time.” Percy shrugged.

 

“Wow.” Luke said. “That's… nuts.”

 

“Yeah, it kind of was.” Percy laughed. “Things are looking up, though. I feel a little more, uh, chill now that I know what's happening.” He hesitated, glancing down at the floorboards. “Do you know any other demigods?”

 

Luke began to nod. “Yeah. I mean, they’re tough to find, but they’re out there if you know what to look for. Not many of us would subject ourselves to a big city like this, though...”

 

“Then why are you here?”

 

Luke took a moment to respond. “I came to New York to see somebody. They’re not here anymore, but I just sort of stuck around.”

 

“Oh. Were they a demigod?” Percy sat forward on the couch.

 

“Yeah. She was the only other one I knew of in this city. Until now, I guess.”

 

Percy tried his best to not feel disappointed. Finding even one person like him was a miracle. He decided it’d be best to get off the subject. It seemed sort of touchy. “So… what’s Hermes like?”

 

Luke nearly snorted. “Uh… distant. I’ve met him once, and only when he wanted me to do some shit for him.” 

 

Percy frowned. “Oh. Yeah. My dad's only talked to me once, when he gave me Riptide.”

 

“Riptide?”

 

“My sword.” Percy smiled nervously. “So… I guess I shouldn't be expecting to hear from him anytime soon, huh?”

 

Luke looked kind of sympathetic, shaking his head. “I wouldn't count on it.”

 

“I'll deal, I guess.” Percy said, leaning on his elbow. “I kind of figured that'd be the case after the first month.” He pulled his phone out, checking for texts from his Sally.

 

Luke shot up from his bed. “What the hell are you doing?!”

 

Percy froze. “Wh-what?”

 

The blond took the phone out of his hands, turning it off. “Sorry, I just- demigods...  _ really _ can't use phones.”

 

“What, at all?” Percy stared at him. “Why?”

 

“Monsters.” Luke grit his teeth. “Over the years, I've learned to connect the dots. Pretty much anytime I'd text someone or call someone or, y'know, anything, something would show up. I tested it a few times and sure enough.” He shrugged. “I mail most things. I'm still not sure about email or googling things.”

 

“How do you… Jeez, you're kidding me.” Percy looked exasperated. “I do online school, man.”

 

Luke stared at him with wide eyes. He struggled to find words for a moment. “How the hell are you not monster chow by now?”

 

“... Optimism?” Percy offered with a nervous smile. 

 

Luke laughed, exhausted. “You're a lucky bastard.”

 

“Guess I am.” Percy admitted. “So, uh, how do I contact you if you don't have a phone?”

 

“You know where I live now.” Luke shrugged. “I'm home a lot. I mean… there  _ are  _ ways, but it gets expensive unless you're Hades’ kid or something. Do you live far from here?”

 

“Two miles, maybe.”

 

“Then, yeah, just come over if you need something.” Luke paused, then ran his fingers through his hair. He sighed. “I can't believe Poseidon didn't contact you sooner.”

 

Percy frowned. “Yeah. If I'd been claimed when I was eleven… I'd have avoided a lot of shit, that's for sure.”

 

“Well, good news is, you’ve gotten past the hard part. Surviving childhood. And now you’ve got a friend with demigod experience.” Luke smiled at him warmly.

 

“Kind of like a mentor?” Percy returned the smile.

 

“Exactly.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the prologue! There's going to be a pretty lengthy time-skip, but I'll probably be writing what happens in between there in a separate fic. I don't want to distract from the plot :)


End file.
